Conventionally, there are known analyzers capable of managing information about maintenance work having been performed thereon, such as a description and a date of the maintenance work.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-181744 discloses an analyzer that includes storage means, display means and a maintenance management means. In this analyzer, the maintenance management means is able to store, for each maintenance item, a date and a time of maintenance work having been performed, in the storage means, and also able to control the display means to display a maintenance work history for each maintenance item.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-211003 discloses an analyzer that includes a CRT (a display section), an operation panel and a storage device. This analyzer is able to store, in the storage device, a description, a date and a time of maintenance work, which are inputted by a user via the operation panel, and also able to display, on the CRT, a maintenance work history stored in the storage device.
However, as for the analyzers disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-181744 and H9-211003, a user manages maintenance work information such as a description, a date and a time of maintenance work in the analyzer. For this reason, in the case, for example, where the analyzer breaks down, there is a possibility that the stored maintenance work information is lost. Therefore, there is a problem that the user is required to back up the maintenance work information regularly in case of, for example, breakdown of the analyzer.